Married By a deal
by Rae Earl-Nelson
Summary: Penny was a normal girl. Loving Shopping,Make-up. Cheated in the past and Still heartbroken but when her Daddy made a deal with international Pop Star Sam Lloyd's Drug Dealer Dad means Marrying the Boy that every girl had a crush on. but will she do it? Will she run away? read to find out


Married by a deal

Taken from her home because her daddy wanted more money than Her

Will Penny go though with it? or will she Run?

Chapter One - L.o.v.e

The difference between being in love and just being married is the word L.O.V.E. My name is Penny,this is my story . It all started like any normal day, i woke up to hear my roommate screaming at the top of her voice at her boyfriend calling him every name under the sun,since he met her she changed into this screaming,moody and angry girl, she used to be kind and calm and caring. I got out of my warm and comfortable bed and walking down the old wooden Stairs to our colourful living room and Said"Good morning babes what's he done now?" and she just started to sob and i was confused on what i could do so i did what i normally do , i left. I grew up with a mom who didn't care if i passed or failed in life and my dad left us when i was only 4 days old. My brother moved out as soon as he could so hugging and comforting people isn't in my language.

Suddenly my phone rang and it was Him, the only guy i thought i could trust, i lost my virginity to him and He Bloody cheated on me with MY SISTER,Ok my step sister but SISTER no less, i mean who does that to the people that say they love and it's crazy to think he said only five days before he wanted to marry me and have kids with me but was he lying or was he serious? I never found out if it was fake but even if he was being serious i don't think i could ever take anything he said and believed him and the thing that hurt the most was the lies he made me believe,every time he said he was working late at the office, he was going on dates with kate. Allison told me i shouldn't trust him since back in high school he was the school's player. Every girl in my year fucked him but he never go into a relationship with them, well that was until he met me. I joined the school in senior year and he was the first boy to look at me that way and i thought every girl was jealous that he chose me instead of them but when i saw him banging my step sister i realised he was the biggest Dickhead i have and will ever meet.

I answered the call, "What do you want Jackass?", "to say i'm sorry." "you're three years too late." i started to walk towards the local shop, "Jordan you cheated on me with my step sister."

"STEP sister as you're not really related." "So that makes fucking her ok?" "Yes because the last time i fucked you was over six months before." "You are the biggest knob i've ever met and i'll never get back with you." "the real reason i rang was to invite you to my wedding to Spencer." "Spencer you mean my best friend since Kindergarden SPENCER." " Yeah i love him." "You're gay?" "Yeah thats why i said sorry because it was wrong to treat you and every other girl like i did."

Chapter TWO - L

After that phone call with Jordan My mum asked me to go over as her and James had some important news. So i walked from the bus stop to my mum's new house since her and dad broke up about twelve years ago and she remarried about two years later to my old English teacher or since i left high school he wants me to call him James but i refused because as far as i'm concerned he is just the guy Fucking my mum and i couldn't care less about how he's feeling and how it would be impacting Our Family as thanks to him i have four stepsisters Called Jane,Bethany,Lucy,Rebecca and Jamie

"Good morning Baby girl." mum seemed to cheery and i was scared she was only cheery when James had bad news to tell his six beautiful daughters as he says. As if he could feel his ears burning the devil walked in with three guys i've never met before.

"This is Penny,she's the one Kale made the deal about."

Wait deal? what deal? "James i've not told her about the deal Yet"

The older of the three men spoken in quite a deep voice "I'm Jason, This is Nathan But prefers Nate and this is your husband to be Sam." "Wait sorry nice to meet you all but what is this about a deal? and did you say Husband to be?." then just at the wrong moment the she-devil Jamie, the same jamie that fucked my ex boyfriend."Daddy why are these men here?" as if he was the leader of this deal thing Sam said "I'm sam and i'm Penny's fiance and who are you?" "I'm Jamie your sweetheart's hotter sister." "Well I disagree with the hotter statement." did he just defend me against Jamie wow he has balls but like Always that moment is ruined by this time by my mum "Jamie sweetie Sam and Penny are to be married as part of a deal. Penny's Stupid father made when she was two."

To break the awkward silence that followed i said "Sam why don't we get to know each other better." "Sure that sounds great."

Chapter Three- O

We walked for about an hour before either one of us spoke. "So i guess you and Jamie have a bad relationship." "well if you call her fucking my ex boyfriend who was my boyfriend at the time bad then yeah we have a fucking awful relationship." "i know that feeling my brother Nathan he slept with seven of my girlfriends in the last ten years, that's why i was shy in that meeting i was scared you'd fall for his charms before you even got to meet me." "Really? I mean Nate is alright but by the sounds of it. Him and Jamie would be great together, both cheating on each other, sleeping with anyone with legs and most likely having twenty different STDs."

Me and sam carried on talking for about an hour until his darling brother Jason rang tell us we need to go back as i'll be moving in with them today. "Are you ok with that Penny." "Yeah i mean it would be nice not to have to wake up to my roommate screaming at her Fuckboy of a boyfriend." "you'll wake up to Nate and His latest One night stand Screaming and Moaning." "but i get to see you so it will be worth it." "Yeah it will and plus after the wedding we will be moving to L.A for the opening of my newest tour." " Wait you're Samuel Lloyd the 22 year old Popstar from NYC."

shit i'm engaged to number 2 on britain's sexiest guys from the U.S. "Are you Alright?"

"Yeah just shocked." "yeah lots of people say that." we went back as we got there Jason and Nathan and the whore was waiting for us. "Come on Penny and Sam we are leaving." we left to the town of Newcastle and i was shocked to see i was moving into a mansion. "Sorry if its not what youre expecting." "No-one would be expecting to be moving into a mansion in Newcastle from Leicester believe me." "So why don't we play truths." "ok." "You go first." "What made you move to the UK." "My music and Fans. would you move to the U.S if you had to." "depends will moving to the U.S be in our future?" "Possibly" "then yeah sure but if i can ring my mum everyweek." "sure that would be practical."

Chapter Four -V

A Few months later….

I've been here two Months and i'm already fitting into the family and i'm not missing anyone but Sam hasn't spoke to me since i've arrived, every time the Wedding planner asks for his opinion on the wedding he just says "Its Penny's day." The wedding planner at first thought we had been together for about seven years because he would act like i was his world but soon as she left he would just completely forget i was even there. Nate well Jamie has moved in with him in L.A, yes jamie and nate are going out and i thank god that they live so fucking far away as no one really wanted him here in the U.K ok maybe i didn't want them.

"So he still not talking to you." My best friend Jessica,she moved to Newcastle to be with me because she missed me "No" i replied i was annoyed he still hasn't spoken to me since well since we found out about Nate and Jamie. Which is weird,it was like he liked Jamie

"When's the wedding?" "So far i said 21st May." "Your Mum's Birthday." the thing with my mum's birthday is that it was the only day my mum and dad Celebrated together, after all these years my mum still celebrates it alone, she said it's in the memory of her mum but i know she doesn't want James to replace my dad in some ways like celebrating holidays that are for family.

My dad i miss him every day, he was my hero until he left us because my mum CHEATED on him with his Assistant Alex, She claimed it was because he never showed her love by me and Dad know she just wasn't in love with him anymore. He told me he won't be around anymore because of his heart couldn't take seeing his Wife cheat on him over and over again and not being able to trust her every word.

Jessica was the only person who cared for me since my dad left and every decision i've ever made i reply on her option, think about this i'm getting married and my daddy won't be there to walk me down the isle and Hand me over to my new husband. I think it's ironic that my new husband was arranged by my dad so it's like my dad knew what i wanted in a man before i had the chance to find it and fall in love.


End file.
